


New Life, Same Love, Old Tastes

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Before leaving, the Doctor and Rose get to try the hotel's menu.Based on the“There is a certain taste to it”prompt.





	New Life, Same Love, Old Tastes

_Day 9_

**New Life, Same Love, Old Tastes**

_ “There is a certain taste to it.” _

Just as Rose has been afraid of, they have been asked to leave the hotel.

Of course, returning back aboard the TARDIS so soon has been out of the question, so they have chosen to eat at the hotel restaurant anyway. Maybe, by any chance, some room would miraculously become free for them?

Rose glared at him, seeing the daily course they have been given and the smirk on the Doctor’s face. “There is a certain taste to it, you know.”

“You have always known I hate olives. How would you feel if you were forced to eat pears all day long?”

“I wouldn’t be able to,” he shuddered. “Besides, nobody’s forcing you to eat it. You can feign some kind of sickness or weakness and only have a cup of tea for breakfast.”

Rose looked at him with mistrust.

“I’m fairly certain they are going to make me try it anyway and be extremely upset, if I refuse. One wrong step and we’re not wanted here in this hotel. I think it’s only sensible for us to welcome their efforts to be kind, having asked us to leave.”

The Time Lord nodded at her with nothing short of admiration. She was only being sensible, he realised.

A masculine voice has addressed the Doctor then, its feigned sweetness sending a chill down his spine.

“Hello, I have heard you said something about pears. Luckily for you, we may have a couple of people specialising on preparing your favourite fruit. Just you wait!”

Rose shrugged, smirking at his panicked expression. _ Run? _

_ As fast and as far as we can! _The Doctor grabbed Rose by the hand and there they were, running to their good friend the TARDIS without any additional doubts in their minds.

The old girl was excited, not at all willing to keep to her previous behaviour. At least not for the time being. Right now, they seemed to be bubbling with happiness like a couple of teenagers freshly in love, but it was impossible to say how long it was going to take for the urgent need to fully form the telepathic bond was going to kick in, every time their bodies connected only anticipating the inevitable. This alone has assured the TARDIS she should do nothing to stop them from giving in to their urges.

The old girl was ready to give the couple anything they wanted, hating the very idea of being left on her own again too much. She knew they, too, were glad to be back aboard. 

Rose inhaled. _ Could we, by any chance, get some breakfast, dear? This bloke here has panicked at the suggestion of being given pears, _she looked at the Doctor apologetically. “I think she deserves to know!”

The TARDIS let out an amused sound, awarding the couple with the kind of breakfast she knew they loved almost right away.

“You are the best, old girl. God knows what could have happened, if the Doctor was actually forced to eat pears.”

The TARDIS has shown her a very detailed vision of how that may look like, making Rose shudder. “Well. I must say I didn’t expect this from you, dear. Don’t worry, I won’t tell the Doctor. Unless he asks, of course.”

“Unless I ask what?”

Rose burst out into giggles.

“What?!”

Very soon, the Doctor has ended up regretting his curiosity...


End file.
